


Fanart for "a symbol of subjugation"

by avocado_chan (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/avocado_chan
Summary: Attempted fanart for "a symbol of subjugation" by evocates
Kudos: 71





	Fanart for "a symbol of subjugation"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evocates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a symbol of subjugation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368578) by [evocates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/pseuds/evocates). 



**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the quality (of the art), I really love your work and I will do my best to create better sketches for this fic! Thank you for your enjoyable content!


End file.
